


Turn it off!     —                фанфик по фэндому        «Дневники вампира»

by Rikarinari



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikarinari/pseuds/Rikarinari





	Turn it off!     —                фанфик по фэндому        «Дневники вампира»

   
  
|   
  
# Turn it off!

|  **Автор:** [Ri.Ka](http://ficbook.net/authors/121809)  
  
 **Беты (редакторы):** [Придуманная](http://ficbook.net/authors/56463)  
  
 **Фэндом:** [Дневники вампира](http://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/the_vampire_diaries)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Елена Гилберт, Стефан Сальваторе, Деймон Сальваторе, Никлаус (Ник) Майклсон (Клаус)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Елена, Стефан, Клаус, Дэймон.  
  
 **Рейтинг:** [ NC-17](http://ficbook.net/ratings/nc17)  
 **Жанры:** [ Драма](http://ficbook.net/ratings/drama), [ Даркфик](http://ficbook.net/ratings/darkfic), [ Мифические существа](http://ficbook.net/ratings/vampires)  
 **Предупреждения:** [ Смерть персонажа](http://ficbook.net/ratings/), [ Насилие](http://ficbook.net/ratings/)  
 **Размер:** [ Мини](http://ficbook.net/sizes/mini), 5 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен**  
  
 **Понравилось читателям:**

+19

|  **Описание:**  
"Никакой эстетики... Что ж, возможно, пришло время вернуть его. Проведем небольшой эксперимент..."  
  
 **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Публикуйте, где хотите, но меня предупреждать и авторство указывать.  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Все помнят 5ю серию сезона, когда Клаус внушил Стефану выключить свою человечность... Без русской озвучки, в оригинале, фраза "Turn it off!" звучала особенно впечатляюще. Но там, конечно, хэппи-энд. Рассмотрим другой вариант?)  
  
Бетой не одобрено (не проверено, то бишь))  
---|---  
  
[Версия для печати](http://ficbook.net/printfic/317423/1187517)

[Скачать фанфик (все части)](http://ficbook.net/readfic/317423#)

  
***

  
_А что красота для Вас?.. Закатное небо, когда оно окрашивается в багряный цвет в лучах заходящего солнца? Рассвет над морем, когда волны словно горят, отражая первые лучи ещё холодного солнца? Или правильные черты лица? Точеная фигура? Или красота - это тонкое тело девушки, в котором пульсирует кровь... Такая манящая, опьяняющая, сладковатая или чуть солоноватая, с неповторимым ароматом и привкусом... Вы ещё не прикоснулись к этому телу, но уже слышите, как сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее, разгоняя кровь по венам, сосудам, капиллярам... Багровая пелена ещё не стоит у Вас перед глазами, но уже есть азарт... Азарт хищника поймать очередную жертву, насладиться ей... Вы ещё держите на себе маску обольстителя, но уже знаете, что минута-две-три и Вы вместе с жертвой будете скрыты от глаз окружающих, Вы будете иметь над ней полную власть, Вы будете решать стоит ей всё забыть после того, как лишь попробуете её кровь, или она уже никому ничего не сможет рассказать, потому что Вы насладитесь ей сполна, выпивая кровь едва ли не до последней капли... Власть. Власть над всеми и над каждой из этих человеческих жизней... Они все такие слабые, такие хрупкие, не правда ли?.. Стоит чуть сильнее сжать запястье, и там тут же останется синяк... Ещё сильнее - вывих... Ещё сильнее - перелом... Но всё же... Только представьте себе каплю горячей крови, стекающей из маленькой аккуратной ранки, которая плавно скользит по изгибам тела от шеи к ключице и ниже, отражая блики света... Это ли не красота?.._  
  
      Впрочем, в такие моменты меня всегда занимало нечто иное. Жажда. Кровь слишком притягательна. Особенно в сочетании с красотой внешней... А глаза? Вы обращали внимание на глаза? В тот момент, когда разум человека уже отключается, когда сердце затихает, сделав последний удар? Это непередаваемо. Никакие слова не могут описать то, что передает один лишь взгляд в это мгновение. Словно легкое удивление, почти что сожаление, но в то же время и облегчение, умиротворение... И всё это, и не только, лишь за секунду... Уже потом взгляд словно стекленеет... Да и кровь сворачивается не так долго, приобретая совсем другой вкус.  
      Увы, Стефан никак не мог оценить все прелести своей сущности. Мне даже бывало слишком скучно трапезничать с ним. Почти сразу вспарывая шею девушкам, он просто выпивал кровь. Лишь еда. Никакой эстетики...  
      Что ж, возможно, пришло время вернуть его. Проведем небольшой эксперимент...  
  
      Для Древнего вампира, а тем более гибрида, нет ничего невозможного. Завтра школы будут забиты учениками, а сегодня ночью будущие выпускники пытаются нашкодить, как можно больше и при этом остаться незамеченными... Конечно же, Елена в их числе. Немного организаторских способностей и...  
  
      В зале оставались лишь несколько человек. Елена, ещё двое учеников, Клаус и...  
  
\- Ну что ж, Стефан. Я надеюсь, что ты рад наконец увидеть нашу любимую Елену, - стены просторного спортивного зала эхом разносили голос Клауса по всему помещению, придавая ему особо мрачные нотки.  
\- Не тронь её! - на лице вампира сразу проявилась паутинка темных вен, клыки начали вытягиваться, глаза темнели...  
  
      Древний лишь рассмеялся.  
  
\- Нет-нет, что ты... Я ничего ей не сделаю. А вот ты, - угрожающе-широкая улыбка сменилась на тонкую ухмылку, в которой угрозы было ещё больше. Клаус медленно приблизился к Стефану почти вплотную. - Елена не должна была остаться в живых, не так ли? Исправь это.  
\- Нет, - лицо Стефана менялось на глазах... Сетка вен пропала, на лице не было почти ни капли агрессии, скорее... Изумление и... Обреченность. Он не мог не понимать, что Клаус может просто заставить его убить Елену. - Нет. Даю тебе слово, что выполню всё, о чем ты скажешь. Но оставь её.  
\- Видишь ли, Стефан, твоё слово уже ничего не значит.  
\- Я сделаю всё.  
\- Ну так... Убей её, - последние слова были сказаны почти шепотом, но в них было вложено куда больше силы.  
  
      Внушение...  
      И снова Елена видела перед собой не своего Стефана, а Мясника... Каким он был в самые темные периоды своей жизни... Рука Стефана легко, почти с нежностью, откинула волосы с шеи девушки... Он наслаждался страхом, разливающимся в её глазах...  
  
\- Стефан, нет... Ты можешь бороться... Я люблю тебя...  
  
      В этот момент что-то словно щелкнуло в сознании вампира. Елена. Её голос, её слова... Обрывки воспоминаний... Как она просыпалась рядом с ним - она такая милая с утра, родная, нежная... Как они поднимались к водопаду - разбитая, расстроенная, так хотелось её защитить... Защитить! Резко развернувшись, Стефан оттолкнул от себя Древнего, который незаметно подошел со спины, наблюдая за происходящим.  
  
\- Нет! - эхо разносило крик по залу.  
\- Что ж... Допустим. Тогда убей их, - Клаус взглядом указал на парня и девушку, всё ещё сидящих на полу. Они не могли убежать из-за внушения. Они не могли кричать, потому что страх сковывал всё тело, а обреченность говорила, что это бесполезно. - Просто убей их.  
  
      В этот раз внушение сработало безукоризненно. Минута - и Стефан стирает с губ последние капли крови, а у его ног лежат два тела... В голове появлялось необъяснимое чувство легкости на грани с эйфорией... Парень был убит первым и очень быстро, а вот девушка... Было что-то такое в её крови, в биении её сердца, что заставляло не просто убить её, а _насладиться_ ею... Обескровленное тело было отброшено в сторону...  
      Елена с ужасом смотрела на происходящее, всё ещё не веря, что Стефан так изменился... Но он же не смог её убить... Значит, есть надежда. Значит, надо бороться... Надо... Он же сильный...  
      Клаус лишь с наслаждением смотрел за происходящим. Несомненно, Стефан сильный... Осталось лишить его последней слабости.  
  
\- Прекрасно. И последнее на сегодня поручение...  
  
      В повисшей тишине Клаус приблизился к Елене и, взяв её за плечи, развернул лицом к Стефану, оставаясь за её спиной. Он чувствовал, как её пульс ускоряется ещё больше, мимолетно отмечая про себя, что смерть от инфаркта была бы очень нелепой в такой ситуации... Клаус мягко провел ладонью по лицу девушки, наклоняясь чуть ближе к ней, вдохнул чуть глубже, ощущая аромат её кожи, аромат её крови... Одно незаметное движение, тихий вскрик Елены, и вот уже у неё на шее появилась небольшая но кровоточащая рана, а с губ Клауса сорвалась одна-единственная капля её крови.  
      Невольно зарычав, Стефан бросился к Елене, чтобы как-то помочь ей, но Клаус преградил ему путь, сдавливая шею.  
  
\- Разве тебе не хочется ещё выпить? Ты только прочувствуй это... Ты ведь чувствуешь запах её крови? Ты слышишь биение её сердца? Только представь, какова она на вкус... Ты ведь уже думал об этом... Так почему бы наконец не попробовать?.. - Древний наклонился почти к самому уху Стефана, но всё же не разрывая зрительный контакт. - Убей её. Сейчас.  
  
      Глаза уже заволокла багровая пелена, клыки нещадно жгло, требуя крови... Стефан уже почти чувствовал во рту вкус крови девушки, но что-то останавливало его...  
  
\- Нет, - неразборчивый хрип с трудом вырвался из его горла.  
  
      Клаусу порядком начало надоедать его упорство. Через секунду вампир был прижат к полу.  
  
\- Только любовь к этой девчонке в тебе сильнее жажды крови! Пора что-то с этим делать. Может, стоит просто выключить это?  
\- Нет...  
\- Выключи! Отключи свои чувства!  
  
      Елена поежилась от внезапного крика Клауса. Теперь у неё не было шансов...  
  
\- Что ты наделал? - человеческий слух не смог бы разобрать этот шепот, но слух Древнего вампира различал все слова, все оттенки страха, боли, разочарования, обреченности в этой короткой фразе.  
\- Я просто... Починил его, - и снова ироническая улыбка, которая пугала Елену ещё больше прямых угроз. Клаус вновь повернулся к Стефану. - Убей её. Сейчас же. Медленно. Выпивая всю её кровь.  
      Стефан не мог сопротивляться... И уже не хотел... Не спеша поднявшись с пола, он приближался к девушке. Его взгляд, прикованный лишь к ране на её шее, не выражал уже ничего... В голове была только одна мысль - убить её. Попробовать её кровь. Насладиться ей... Насладиться сполна... Очередная капля заскользила по шее, оставляя за собой кровавую дорожку, отражающую свет ламп под потолком... В предвкушении Стефан чуть облизал губы.  
      Страх полностью сковывал тело. Елена пыталась отыскать в глазах Стефана хотя бы намек на то, что он ещё прежний.. Хотя бы надежду... Но не могла там найти и тени прежнего Стефана... Она уже умирала, когда Клаус выпивал всю её кровь до последней капли, но теперь... Теперь всё было иначе.  
  
\- Стефан, я люблю тебя, - вампир лишь криво усмехнулся, и его клыки вошли в шею девушки.  
  
      Глоток за глотком, не торопясь он пил её кровь... Кровь той девушки вызвала эйфорию? Нет! Это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас!.. Кровь Елены была совершенна... Это было самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо пробовал... Хотелось одновременно и растягивать это наслаждение как можно дольше, и выпить всё как можно быстрее, чтобы сполна ощутить её, прочувствовать все оттенки вкуса...  
      Елена не могла сопротивляться. Это же был её Стефан... Разум отказывался воспринимать всё происходящее как реальность... Голова кружилась, тело не слушалось... Нервное напряжение, боль, слабость, потеря крови...       Девушка теряла сознание и снова приходила в себя от новых порций боли, причиняемой Стефаном. Оторвавшись от шеи, он чуть надкусил её запястье, продолжая вытягивать кровь оттуда... Её кровь, звук затихающего сердцебиения, нежность её кожи - всё это буквально сводило его с ума...  
      Убедившись, что в этот раз Стефан не сможет сопротивляться, Клаус собирался проведать Ребекку, но в этот момент кто-то ещё появился в дверях зала...  
  
\- Смотрите-ка, кто к нам заглянул... Дэймон Сальваторе, - Клаус остановился прямо перед ним, закрывая собой Стефана и Елену, но одного скользящего взгляда уже хватило, чтобы понять, что происходит.  
\- Елена! - даже не злость - животная ярость, закипевшая внутри за доли секунды, придала силы, чтобы отбросить Клауса и буквально подлететь к той, за чью жизнь он сейчас готов был убить даже брата. Но разве можно было полагать, что от Древнего вампира можно будет так легко избавиться, просто отбросив его в сторону?.. Нет. Конечно, нет - слишком наивно и самонадеянно. Дэймон не успел даже дотронуться до брата, чтобы, черт возьми, проломить им стену этой школы за то, что он делает... Клаус сам отшвырнул Дэймона и сразу же прижал к полу так, как за несколько минут до этого держал Стефана.  
  
\- Ты ничем ей не поможешь. Ты будешь просто смотреть. Стоять и смотреть, не смея пошевелиться, пока я тебе не позволю, - расширение зрачка, и вот уже Дэймон не может пошевелиться... Но это снаружи. А внутри всё просто разрывается от того, что он не может ничего сделать. Это чувство выжигает всё внутри хуже, чем когда он был вынужден убить Роуз. Тогда была безысходность, он понимал, что она всё равно умрет, что если не он, то кто-то другой всё равно это сделает, но жертв может быть больше... И он сам сделал это, пытаясь хотя бы подарить ей напоследок самый прекрасный сон, на который только хватило его воображения. Но сейчас... Желание разорвать Клауса, Стефана, всякого, кто причинит боль его малышке с каждой секундой возрастало в сотни-тысячи раз, и осознание, что он не может ничего сделать, лишь ещё сильнее выводило его из себя. А Стефан в это время, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг него, внутренне всё больше с каждый секундой приближался к тому Мяснику, которым он был... Уже не существовало ничего, кроме жажды, которая сейчас охватывала его всё больше с каждым мгновением... Он ведь пробовал кровь Елены на вкус... Он ведь ещё с того времени хотел насладиться ей... Теперь есть шанс, который нельзя упускать... До последней капли... Медленно и с наслаждением...  
      Дэймон с ужасом наблюдал, как Стефан просто разделывает девушку. Он знал, что брат делал с теми, кому не повезло попасться на его пути. Стефан-Мясник оставлял от своих жертв лишь части тел, иногда буквально ошметки... И Дэймон не раз содрогался от подобных зрелищ. Но видеть, как Стефан уже не первый раз прокусывает шею именно этой девушки, почти отрывая кусок её кожи, слышать хруст её костей и её едва различимые обессиленные стоны, которые уже почти затихли, как и её сердцебиение - всё это было невыносимо. И ещё хуже было осознавать, что ничего не может сделать. Ни-че-го. Часто ли можно видеть слезы вампира? Нет, вовсе нет. Но что ещё оставалось?.. Дэймон не мог пошевелиться, не мог произнести ни слова. Не мог сдержать всю ту ярость и боль, которые разрывали его изнутри, жгли, терзали его сердце...  
      Клаус наблюдал за всем происходящим с неизменной улыбкой. Какая ирония... Эти двое так старательно защищали Елену от него, но теперь... Один из них убьет её, а другой - просто стоит в стороне и ничего не может сделать...  
      Оторвавшись от очередной раны на шее девушки, Риппер отпустил голову девушки и прокусил её правую руку чуть ниже локтя. Новая порция крови приятным теплом разлилась во рту... Лишенная опоры, голова Елены откинулась назад. Теперь Дэймон видел её лицо. Непривычно бледное... Глаза, которые всегда были живыми - неважно, веселыми или грустными, но живыми! - теперь казались совершенно пустыми. В них застыла боль и капля... удивления? Последний раз слабо трепыхнувшись, сердце девушки замолкло.  
  
\- Нет! - крик, полный ярости, боли, отчаяния, ненависти, разрезал воздух, когда старший Сальваторе сорвался с места, через секунду отбросив Стефана к стене.  
  
      Древний лишь тяжело вздохнул - с этими братьями определенно беда, впервые в его жизни кто-то находил в себе силы сопротивляться его внушению...  
Дэймон, разломал одну из лавок, стоящих в зале, попытался пронзить Стефана её обломком, но Клаус встал между ними.  
  
\- Стефан, в ней есть ещё кровь?  
  
      Доли секунды, и Стефан снова был у искалеченного тела девушки.  
Древний повернулся к Дэймону, удерживая его от следования за братом.  
  
\- Что же мне с тобой делать?.. Я обещал Стефану, что не трону тебя, - Клаус сделал притворно-задумчивое выражение лица. - Но, по-моему, ему уже всё равно, не так ли? Так что я думаю, что могу убить тебя.  
  
      Дэймон издал лишь неразборчивый хрип - его горло всё ещё сдавливала рука Клауса.  
  
\- Это определенно хорошая идея.  
  
      Ещё мгновение, и сердце Сальваторе лежало рядом с его телом, сжавшись в последний раз...  
  
      Подойдя к дверям зала, Клаус обернулся на своего нового преданного союзника. Стефан сидел на полу, вытирая губы.  
  
\- Ну что ж. Теперь у меня не будет поводов сомневаться в твоей преданности. С возвращением, Мясник.  
  
---  
  
Добавлено: 27 июля 2012, 22:01


End file.
